<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green, Blue, Brown... What's the difference? by Kaufmann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008215">Green, Blue, Brown... What's the difference?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaufmann/pseuds/Kaufmann'>Kaufmann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Good Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hagreeves Has His Comic Powers, Klaus Hargreeves Has A Baby, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus Hargreeves In The Sixties, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mentioned David "Dave" Katz, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, No Incest, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaufmann/pseuds/Kaufmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Emily” Said Klaus, slowly "What exactly are you trying to tell me with this?" </p><p>"I'm pregnant, Klaus"</p><p>"What... ?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Klaus goes to a bar one night in the sixties and gets involved with a woman. Months later, he finds himself alone with a baby, with almost no money and nowhere to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Original Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Original Child Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October  10th,  1960</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>08:03 A.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     The day began like any other, with no hint of something surprising was about to happen.</p><p>     Klaus woke up in his huge room at Kitty's mansion, thinking about the birthday party the woman had given him ten days earlier. She had good intentions, Klaus knew, but his birthday reminded him of his brothers, and the fact that he didn’t know if they were dead or alive, and all Klaus had managed to do was put a fake smile in front of the guests and blow the cake candles next to Ben, desperately wishing they were celebrating with him, he’d made thirty-one and for the first time since he was seventeen, Klaus had missed spending his birthday with all of them.</p><p>     Kitty had realized something was wrong, apparently, as she called him into a private conversation after the party, asking what happened. And Klaus told her. Well, not all the time travel mess and the fact that he and his six brothers and sisters shared the anniversary, but enough for her to understand that he hadn't seen them in a long time and missed them. Kitty had promised to talk to her city contacts to try to find them, but so far they have had no luck.</p><p>     Klaus raised his head when he heard Ben's voice calling him. They had advanced with their powers since they arrived eight months ago, and now Klaus was able to keep Ben corporeal for most of the time, just as he could levitate, which they discovered when Klaus woke up on the ceiling after a nightmare. He could also get the ghosts around to shut up. They hadn’t yet figured out how Klaus could make them disappear, but Klaus was confident that soon that he would succeed.</p><p>“Klaus!” Ben opened the door, entering "Finally! You're awake! Listen, breakfast is ready, and guess what's between the day's options? "</p><p>"Um... pie?"</p><p>“No”</p><p>"Strawberry pie?"</p><p>“No”</p><p>"Blueberry pie? "</p><p>“No”</p><p>"Lemon pie? "</p><p>“Jesus, Klaus! Since when do you like pie so much?" Asked Ben, turning his eyes as Klaus stood up, walking to the closet, and opening it, rummaging through his clothing options. Klaus shrugged smiling at Ben and picking up two shirts of the same color, introducing them to Ben.</p><p>"What do you think? "</p><p>"Klaus, they're both exactly the same" Sighed Ben, sitting in the armchair by the window, passing his hands distractedly by the soft fabric, clearly taking advantage of his corporeity.</p><p>"What?!" Klaus shouted, looking at the two shirts, a false expression of shock and outrage on his face "How do you dare! This one is clearly a darker yellow than the other!"</p><p>“Just pick one, Jesus” Ben rubbed the space between his eyebrows, appearing exasperated, but Klaus could see his mouth shaking from the smile he was trying to hide.</p><p>     Klaus put on the 'lighter' shirt in the closet and put on the other, buttoning the buttons and adjusting his hair in the mirror, (It was getting longer than Klaus used to keep, he planned to cut soon, the upper class doesn't like men with long hair, even though he actually thought it was sexy and beautiful)going toward the door. Restrained by Ben's cry.</p><p>“Klaus! You can't go without pants!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     When Klaus finally put on a pair of comfortable and beautiful pants, he kissed Dave's dog tags and finally walked out the door, spinning through the numerous hallways until he arrived in the informal dining room, where Kitty was already sitting at the table, countless options in front of her.</p><p>     Klaus was always taken by surprise every morning as he entered to eat and saw all the options at his disposal, his mind returning to those days on the streets when he started, turning in the trash for at least a small piece of rotten bread. He shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts, sitting in front of Kitty, immediately beginning to fill his plate. His eyes widened when he saw the food Ben was referring to before.</p><p>“Waffles!” Yelled Klaus, clapping his hands and jumping excitedly like a child. Ben smiled from his place at the head of the table, and Klaus gave him a discreet thumbs up.</p><p>"Good morning, Klaus, I see you've already found it" Said Kitty, wiping her mouth gently with a napkin and smiling at it with a warmth in her eyes that only a mother could have.</p><p>     Klaus was so grateful to her, he couldn't believe that an upper-class lady had welcomed him when he looked absolutely disgusting at Stadtler's.</p><p>     He knew that her husband had died years earlier and son too, of cancer, although the man's death was old age. Klaus knew this because she’d told him when she found him crying on the porch, and he’d admitted that he didn’t understand why she’d taken him in, feeling that she would kick him out any minute. But she didn't kick him out and spoke to him kindly, explaining that she saw him as a son and just wanted to take care of him. <em>"You're being so kind, no one's ever treated me like this before"</em> Klaus had said, <em>'Except Dave'</em>, he thought, but he didn't say that, watching Kitty smile, hugging him. <em>"Well, someone needs to do it, doesn't it? Why not me?”</em></p><p>"Klaus?"</p><p>     Klaus looked up when he heard her calling him "What? Uh, ah! Yes! Yes! I love Waffles! My favorite food!"</p><p>"Good, because today I have something special planned" Said the woman, opening her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by an educated knock on the door of the dining-room "Come in!"</p><p>     One of the servants entered, suit perfectly aligned "Good morning, ma'am, sir" He said, bowing his head slightly "Excuse me for the interruption, but there is a woman at the door, asking to talk to Mr. Klaus, should I let her in? "</p><p>     When Kitty said nothing, looking at him, Klaus took over "Does she have a name? "The servant nodded.</p><p>"She says her name is Emily Hoppers" Klaus felt his stomach sink.</p><p>"Yes, all right, I'll meet her in the formal living room" Klaus told the man, who bowed his head in respect before leaving, closing the door. Kitty turned to Klaus.</p><p>"Do you know her, Klaus?" Asked the woman.</p><p>"Yes. She's... a friend! I met her a few months ago when you were at San Francisco"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 7th, 1960</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:40 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     Klaus looked around the street, spotting the bar he’d seen when he arrived six months ago in the sixties. The bar was in good condition and people seemed only slightly drunk, mostly dancing to old songs, and talking. It wasn't like the clubs Klaus would go to in 2019, this was a more casual bar, so Ben allowed him to go without protesting too much.</p><p>“Klaus” Said Ben next to him, looking uncomfortably at the bar. Klaus turned to look at him "Promise me you won't drink"</p><p>“Ben–”</p><p>"Promise me” Ben's voice was harsh and supplicant "Klaus, you've been sober for six months, that's the longest since you were thirteen!"</p><p>"Riiiiiiight" Gave Klaus, turning his eyes and beginning to walk toward the bar "But the fact that I'm not gonna drink doesn't mean I'm not gonna have as much fun as I can in a bar in the sixties, I've always wondered how much fun they had!"</p><p>     Ben was smiling and Klaus arrived in front of the bar, seeing a sign that said:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHITES ONLY</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Racist assholes.</p><p>     The door rang a bell when Klaus entered, looking around. People were sitting around round tables, having their drinks, and chatting, the typical songs of the decade playing in the background. Some people were dancing on the dance floor and they all seemed happy.</p><p>     Everything was very peaceful, and Klaus went towards the counter, where a man approached him.</p><p>"Drink, young sir?" Asked the bartender, his eyebrow raised to the last two open buttons on Klaus' black shirt, who smiled.</p><p>"Lemonade, please. No alcohol” He added when he saw the bartender move into the liquor cabinet. The man raised his eyebrows at Klaus, but said nothing as he entered through a door, returning minutes later with Klaus' lemonade, putting it in front of him.</p><p>     Klaus took a sip, watching through the corner of his eyes a woman sat next to her and order a drink.</p><p>"Yes?” Klaus realized that she was addressing him.</p><p>"What? Uh, nothing! Nothing" Said Klaus, diverting his eyes to his glass. Ben was laughing in the background, exclaiming how terrible Klaus was at lying. Klaus hissed at him, taking another sip from his glass.</p><p>"What are you drinking? " Asked the woman, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Alcohol free lemonade" Klaus said, playing with Dave's dog tags.</p><p>"Are you a veteran?” She seemed shocked, Klaus didn't exactly look like the image of a person who fought in a war.</p><p>"Yes, Korea" Klaus said. It was the most plausible answer, the United States wouldn’t send the army to Vietnam until later.</p><p>"I'm sorry" She said "I'm Emily Hoppers"</p><p>“Klaus Hargreeves”</p><p>"Do you want to go out and talk and smoke?" She asked, getting up. Klaus shrugged.</p><p>"Okay" He left a handful of money to pay for the lemonade and followed Emily to the back of the bar, where there were private rooms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     They kept talking and sharing Emily's pack of cigarettes, which seemed more relaxed now that they left the public part and the bar, predominantly men who would criticize her.</p><p>     Klaus pass his address to her in case she needed anything, and at some point, Emily threw herself on top of him and they swarmed on the couch in the private room, her taking off their clothes in a hurry.</p><p>     By the time Klaus finally had coherent thoughts about what had happened, it was too late, and they had already separated, panting. Klaus sat, picking up the dog tags that fell to the ground and dressed in a hurry, not believing how he could do such a thing after Dave.</p><p>     Without thinking twice, Klaus ran out of there, ignoring Emily's calls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October  10th,  1960</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>08:42 A.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     Klaus now remembered to give his address, before they did anything, he just never thought she would come.</p><p>"Oh, well, I hope you have a good conversation, we can do what I planned tomorrow, don't worry" Said Kitty, smiling at Klaus as he got up, heading toward the door. When he was finally outside, Ben turned to him.</p><p>"Why do you think she's here? "You asked his brother, confused. Klaus sighed.</p><p>"I don't know, let's get this over with" Klaus said, walking again, this time toward the formal living room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     As soon as he came in, Klaus saw her. Emily was different since the last time. She had dark circles and looked downcast, but other than that she seemed fine.</p><p>“Klaus” Emily was standing in the center of the room, wringing her hands nervously, a purse on her shoulder.</p><p>"Emily, hi!" He exclaimed Klaus, smiling brightly, sitting in a comfortable armchair, Ben sitting in another beside him "Take a sit! Take a sit!"</p><p>     He pointed to a large comfortable sofa, where Emily sat, tense, looking small in the large mobile.</p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? "Asked Klaus, curiosity in his face, but in fact he was anxious and nervous, but remained seated.</p><p>"Klaus, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, and I'm sorry to bother you, but this is very important" There was an urgency in his voice and Klaus softened.</p><p>"Hey, it's all right, I had nothing else to do anyway" It was a lie, Kitty had the day ready for them, but Emily seemed to be here for an important reason.</p><p>"Right" She took a deep breath, intertwining her hands in her lap "It all started when my period didn't come" In the back of his mind, Klaus already knew where this was going, but he refused to believe "I began to suspect and was terrified that my family knew something, I’m not married after all, but time passed and my mother became suspicious when the amount of tampons didn’t decrease. She didn't say anything, but then the morning sickness started, and I couldn't hide it anymore." She was wringing her hands quickly and Klaus was wide-eyed, anxiety bubbling through his veins.</p><p>"She took me to the doctor, and I did the test. Weeks later came out the result and I went into despair" Said Emily, head in hands.</p><p>“Emily” Said Klaus, slowly "What exactly are you trying to tell me with this? "He was begging it not to be what he was thinking, and Ben was staring at him, eyes wide, but Klaus only had eyes for Emily.</p><p>"I'm pregnant, Klaus"</p><p>"What... ?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Here, this is the result" Klaus and Emily were sitting side by side on the couch, and Emily held Klaus a piece of paper, where Klaus read:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Patient: Emily Hoppers</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Exam: Pregnancy Test</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Result: Positive</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>     Klaus had a son. Or daughter, who knew. He stared at the paper for so long that he didn't even realize Emily was calling him.</p><p>“–aus! Klaus!” He raised his head.</p><p>"Uh? Emily sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Klaus, I need to tell you something important" She said, her face suddenly vulnerable "I can't keep this baby. My family doesn't have much money and my mother refuses to let me keep my son without being married, so the only option I had besides aborting was you."</p><p>"But how do you know I'm the father? "Asked Klaus, squeezing the paper between his fingers to the point of kneading.</p><p>"You were the last person I had sex with, it can't be anyone else" She explained. Klaus put his head in his hands.</p><p>"All right, what now? "</p><p>"Now we wait until the baby is born and I’ll call you to the hospital, then... It's on you." She seemed to be forcing herself to say that, as if the words hurt her.</p><p>"But you won't want to see them? I can raise them, all right, but won't you want to see them?"Asked Klaus, raising his head.</p><p>“Klaus...” Ben said, but Klaus ignored him, looking at Emily, who began to cry. Klaus wide his eyes, hugging her.</p><p>“I– I can’t! My mother wouldn't allow it and I don't think I could stand to see my baby grow away from me, it's better that way."</p><p>     They were cuddled for a while, but Emily said she had to go, and Klaus passed her the landline number connected to his room.</p><p>"Call me if anything happens" Klaus said, hugging her for the last time before she turned around and was led out the door.</p><p>     When she disappeared and they were alone, Ben turned to him, opening his mouth, but Klaus didn't want to listen.</p><p>"Leave me alone, Ben!" Klaus turned and ran, going round and round through the halls until he reached his room. He opened the door, pleased to see that Ben was not there, and ran straight to bed, throwing himself at it.</p><p>      Klaus began to cry, wetting his pillow with tears. How could this be happening?! The day started so well, of course it was too good to be true. What would Dave think? Would he say Klaus was disgusting for having sex without thinking twice after they were together? Would he call Klaus a whore? Prostitute? That's what he was, isn't it?Nothing but a junkie prostitute.</p><p>     But no, no. Dave was very kind and always saw the best in people, especially Klaus, there was no way he could’ve loved Séance without somehow seeing good things in him, and if there was one thing Klaus was sure, it was that Dave loved him, and he loved Dave.</p><p>     Dave would like him to stay this baby and take care of them, and Klaus would do that, always thinking about his beloved David. He would be a loving Daddy to his baby that he never had. He wouldn't be like Reginald.</p><p>     Eight months later, Kitty died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Klaus appears with a baby in the second comic, "Dallas". So I thought "How would it fit in the series if Klaus stayed with the baby?" Boom! Here it is!</p><p>Oh, one thing: Klaus has his comic powers, I don't care what the series says.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     For the next months, Klaus was a nervous wreck. Walking from side to side, nervousness, fear, and absolute happiness fighting each other inside him.</p><p>     Klaus couldn't decide how he felt about the baby. One moment, he was radiant and helping in preparing the room for his baby that Kitty insisted on tidying up as a gift, and the next, he was curled up on the blankets, thoughts about Reginald and his past in his brain.</p><p>     Reginald had always been scary, and Klaus never saw him express anything but stolidity, disdain, anger, presumption, and disappointment. Mostly anger and disappointment, Klaus had always been a disappointment.</p><p>     He'd like to know what his father would think of him now. Klaus was struggling to learn about his powers for the first time since birth and was really progressing.</p><p>     Reginald never knew that Klaus losing all his loved ones would make him want to control his powers.</p><p>     To be honest, Klaus still didn't quite know why he sobered up in the sixties. When he returned for 2019 after his trip to Vietnam in '68, Klaus initially wanted to take drugs until he forgot his own name, but when he went to the veterans bar and saw the picture of his squad, he couldn’t continue with his initial plan.</p><p>     He had decided he wanted to sober up, and the next day he discarded in the toilet all the pills he had in his pockets, sobbing Dave's name, and remembering their time together. The withdraw had already begun and he was shaking and sweating, and he had vomited before going down the stairs to the family reunion in the living room.</p><p>     Klaus knew that in a day or so all the old ghosts of the Academy would begin to appear, as would those who pursued his brothers. Klaus was afraid to be close to Five, he had a huge entourage following him to every corner.</p><p>     But despite everything, Klaus continued, he was doing it for Dave and if he had to deal with the rest of the ghosts in exchange for seeing Dave, so be it.</p><p>     Now that he was in the sixties, that reasoning had been destroyed, yet Klaus remained sober.</p><p>     Of course, Klaus fell off the wagon the first day they arrived in the sixties, but in his defense, he had just found out he was alone in a different timeline and his brothers were dead or missing, even Ben didn't blame him, he understood.</p><p>     But when he was welcomed by Kitty a few days after he arrived, he decided he would sober up again. Their brothers were dead or missing, and the only thing Klaus could do for them was to make them proud for the first time, and if that included the bonus of summoning them and finding out if they were dead or alive, well, that was a side effect.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April 26,  1961</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>01:32 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     Once again, Klaus was in the alley behind Morty's store. He didn't know why he was there, perhaps because he expected to go to his brothers, but he knew there was a one-in-a-billion chance that his brothers would show up when he was there, but Klaus kept going there.</p><p>     He had asked Kitty at the end of the first month at her house if she could have someone watch the alley for him, and when asked, Klaus said it was because he used to live in that alley and maybe his brothers would look for him there.</p><p>     But they were already in April of '61 and there was no sign of his brothers, Klaus was beginning to lose hope.</p><p>     He looked round the alley, Ben beside him "I think it's time to give up, Ben, they're not going to show up, we've been here for a year and they haven't shown their smug faces"</p><p>   Klaus tried to put a little humor to lift the mood, but couldn't, sighing and sitting next to the dumpster, not caring if he were getting his clothes dirty, he'd already been much worse off.</p><p>"We can't give up" Insisted Ben but sat beside him anyway "They may be alive, just haven't appeared yet. You got here in 1960, what if each of us came out at one point in the timeline?"</p><p>"Well, in this case" Klaus began, hugging his knees "I hope to find Luther in a history book about how he led armies in world war I, and I would kill to see Diego in a suit and tie, that man only wears leather in his '<em>temple'</em>" Klaus quotes with his fingers and the two laughed, but the mood soured when Klaus continued to speak “But that would mean we could be completely scattered around, we'll never see each other again" Klaus sighed, then put a fake smile on his face “But we're together, Ben! You're my knight in shining armor, don't think I forgot when you confused the cook while I was stealing candy from the kitchen, you smart ass!"</p><p>"Shut up, Klaus" Said Ben, but there was no bite in his tone and Klaus smiled at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Later, Klaus was in his bed flipping through a book with color reeds, trying to choose which ones he would use to paint the baby's room, his favorites being yellow, pink and blue, (he was thinking of painting the three colors to represent the pan flag in the baby's room) when a knock on his door took him out of his activity.</p><p>     He looked at Ben, who was curled up in his favorite armchair next to the window, a stack of books and one of them in his hand. He was taking advantage of his corporeity to finally read as much as he wanted, although he could read before, but only the books that were close to Klaus, that when he picked up it turned into a ghost copy, the actual book remaining in place, although he could not read for long, especially when Klaus began injecting the heavy drugs into his system, but now he was playing a real book, not just a ghost copy, and that was amazing.</p><p>"Come in!" Klaus said, putting the color book aside.</p><p>     The door opened to reveal Kitty, who smiled softly, and walked toward the window, sitting in the armchair in front of Ben, looking at the pile of books around the other, obviously not seeing Ben, but seeing the book floating in the air, the pages being turned on their own every few minutes.</p><p>"Oh, it's just Ben, my ghost brother" Said Klaus, realizing the direction in which she was looking "He's getting the reading up to speed, finally being able to touch the objects. You know, dead fourteen years ago” Klaus saw Ben roll his eyes behind the book but ignored him.</p><p>"Oh, well, in this case, hello Ben" Said Kitty, looking at where Ben was, a few inches to the side, but close enough.</p><p>"Hello, Kitty" Said Ben, waving the book to show that he heard, a smile on his face. Kitty was the first person who wasn't Klaus who spoke to him directly since his death, she always greeted him when she knew he was in the room, it was great to have people finally believing he was there.</p><p>     Kitty smiled at the book that was floating in her point of view, then turned to Klaus, a gentle look on her face.</p><p>"Klaus, I'd like to invite you to a cricket match tomorrow" She asked, and Klaus nodded, smiling.</p><p>"Of course! I'm sure I'm going to beat Richard this time!" Exclaimed Klaus, throwing a fist up.</p><p>"Great!" Said Kitty, rising, heading toward the door "See you at the cricket field tomorrow at 3:00 P.M."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>April 27,  1961</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>03:20 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     While Klaus and Kitty played cricket, Ben relaxed on a sun lounger, his arms crossed behind his head and a shit-eating grin on the face, laughing at the fact that Klaus was freezing in his thin coat, even though it was early spring, and he like a ghost, didn't feel cold. Klaus showed him his tongue.</p><p>“Show off” Said The Séance, and Ben laughed, and Klaus celebrated while he made a good shot.</p><p>     Kitty's friends were there, and so was Richard. Richard was the grandson of a couple of Kitty's old friends and was about Klaus' age. He almost always accompanied his grandparents when they came to visit Kitty, and on one of these visits he and Klaus began to chat, becoming a kind of friends.</p><p>"Are you talking to a spirit?" Asked Richard, stopping alongside Klaus while Kitty and the others continued to play.</p><p>"Yup, don't worry" Said Klaus, shaking his hand “It's just my brother, Ben, he's been following me around since his early death at seventeen” Klaus showed his tongue to Ben, who made an unpleasant grimace in return.</p><p>"Oh, hi Ben" Richard waved to the sun lounger where Ben was lying without obviously seeing him and Klaus blinked.</p><p>     It was still disconcerting to have people who believed when he said he was talking to Ben. If it were his brothers and sisters, they would roll their eyes and say (Luther with anger) to him to <em>'stop seeking attention using Ben' </em>and that (Diego sad, worried and exasperated) <em>'he had to stop using Ben to get away with the situations when he was obviously high and just admit he was wrong, he didn't need to use Ben, he knew Klaus was high'</em> and that (Allison with sadness and anger ) <em>'hurt them when he mentions that Ben is right there when his brother's been dead for years'</em>. Klaus was used to it, but he can't deny himself that it still hurt to hear them say these things, he wouldn't use Ben like that, he was his brother.</p><p>"Uh, Klaus?" Richard stood in front of him, a confused expression on his face "Are you all right?"</p><p>     Klaus shook his head and put a smile on his face "Of course! I'm great! So, whose turn is it? "</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 9, 1961</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>04:03 A.M</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Dave...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Dave...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Blood....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Blood...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Dave...</em>
</p><p><em>"I love you, Klaus"</em> A whisper in the darkness.</p><p><em>"Three more hours!"</em> A door closed hard, and Klaus screamed.</p><p>     The ghosts were crowding around Klaus and he screamed, trying to get away but not getting away and they were shining in blue and Klaus screamed louder, trying to escape and falling back through the wall, landing on a battlefield and Dave was bleeding on the ground and Klaus had to save him or he was going to die and Klaus had to save him.</p><p>“Dave! DAVE! No, no, no, no, no...” Klaus clung to Dave as his boyfriend bled to death and screamed “DAVE-!”</p><p>     Klaus opened his eyes to the semi-darkness of his room, the breath panting.</p><p>"Breathe, Klaus, it was just a nightmare, you're safe, Klaus...” It was Ben, crouched next to him on the bed, and Klaus slowly turned his head to look at him.</p><p>“Hey” Whispered Klaus, his voice hoarse for some reason. Ben smiled.</p><p>“Hey. Are you with me?" Asked Ben, and Klaus nodded, curling up on a ball and reaching out GOODBYE to Ben, who immediately grabbed his hand, his brother’s skin icy against Klaus'.</p><p>     Klaus was about to fall asleep again when he heard a polite knock on his door and he raised his head from the pillow, his heart racing for a moment before calming down when he heard the voice coming through the door.</p><p>"Mr. Klaus? I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but there was a call from the hospital, they said your baby is being born."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 9, 1961</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>04:47 A.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     Klaus ran as fast as he could through the hospital halls, Ben behind him. Cries of nurses and visitors falling behind. It was only when Klaus arrived at the reception that he stopped, panting, with his hands on his knees.</p><p>     The woman behind the counter said he couldn't enter the room at the time and gave him instructions to get to the maternity waiting room, and Klaus went there, sitting nervously in one of the chairs.</p><p>     Urgh, Klaus hated hospitals. It seemed that a million ghosts were trying to break the barrier of Klaus' powers, which he had created over time in the sixties, and he didn’t know how long he could hold.</p><p>     Klaus looked around the room discreetly, trying to see if any ghosts were around, and saw in another chair, a slightly older man maybe four or three years older than Klaus.</p><p>"Waiting for the baby?" The man's voice made Klaus jump.</p><p>"What? Oh, yes” Klaus sighed, trembling "You?"</p><p>"Second child" Said the man, smiling brightly.</p><p>"Oh, I'm here for the first one" Said Klaus, then lower "And hopefully the last" Klaus didn't want the man to hear it, but he heard anyway, laughing lightly.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll do fine" Said the man, then smiled "The second you lay eyes on your child's face, you will understand"</p><p>     Klaus laughed, and the two remained silent, interrupted when a nurse entered the waiting room and Klaus became nervous, hoping it was him, but she called the man.</p><p>"Mr. Williams? Your wife and baby are waiting for you in room 10" Williams stood up and Klaus raised his thumb to the man, who frowned confused for the gesture (Probably because it wasn't something they did in the sixties.) before going out into the hallway.</p><p>     When the nurse was about to leave too, Klaus stopped her.</p><p>"Um, hey... c–c–could I see m-m–my b-baby?" Klaus stuttered in uttering these words, the feeling that it was real beginning to take hold of him.</p><p>"Name" Asked the nurse, her eyes were on the clipboard.</p><p>“Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves” He answered. The nurse leafed through the pages on her clipboard.</p><p>“Wait a little longer, another nurse will come and get you when it's time” She said, walking down the hall, Klaus falling into one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room.</p><p>     Ben, who had been silent since they arrived in the waiting room because the man would think Klaus was crazy if he saw him talking to the air, said:</p><p>"Calm down, Klaus, it's going to be okay” Said Ben, patting Klaus on the shoulder, who took a deep breath.</p><p>"Thanks, bro, I needed this” Klaus said, burying his head in his hands.</p><p>     After what seemed like an eternity, another nurse showed up.</p><p>"Mr. Hargreeves, your baby is waiting for you in room 07" She said, smiling at him. She seemed more welcoming than the other nurse and it calmed him down a bit.</p><p>     Klaus stood up, wringing his hands. He exchanged a glance with Ben, who smiled, and then with much nervousness, Klaus followed her down the aisle, anxiety bubbling in her chest, Ben walking beside him.</p><p>"Wait, and Emily? Is she all right?" Asked Klaus, and the two (Technically three, but the nurse didn't know it) stopped in the middle of the hall, an expression of pity crossing the nurse's face.</p><p>"Ms. Hoppers was transferred to another room at her own request” Said the nurse, looking sad "She said she couldn't stay in the same room as the baby she gave birth and hopes you treat your child well" He explained and Klaus looked at his feet, nodding.</p><p>"Right" Klaus didn't know how to feel about it. He had understood months ago that Emily could not stay with her baby because of her family, but hearing that she had asked to be transferred from the room still made him sad. She was the mother of Klaus’ baby, and she didn't want to be in the same room as her child. Klaus had waited for her to have the baby in the last few hours before they were transferred to Klaus, but perhaps she never cared and was desperate to get rid of them. Klaus knew what it was like to be abandoned, he felt sad for the baby.</p><p>     Finally, they reached room 07, and Klaus stopped by the door, taking a deep breath. The nurse turned to him, giving him a little smile.</p><p>“Mr. Hargreeves, despite the circumstances, I wish you congratulations. Your baby is healthy, weighs 3,394 grams (119.7 oz), 47 cm (18.5 in) and has a good set of lungs for sure" The nurse laughed, and Klaus accompanied her nervously. She noticed his nervousness and smiled at him “Don't worry, Mr. Hargreeves, you'll be fine. I have two boys and they are a handful, but I love them, and I would do anything for them"</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs..." Klaus read her badge. "Hunt! That helps a lot, and please call me Klaus, Mr. Hargreeves reminds me of my old man, and he wasn't exactly a good example of a father"</p><p>"Sure, Klaus" Said the nurse “Come in when you're ready. I must tell you that you need to sign some documents, such as your child's birth certificate, but we will do that when you enter"</p><p>     When the nurse entered the room and closed the door, Klaus slid through the wall and sat on his ass on the floor, Ben next to him.</p><p>"My baby is behind that door, Ben" Whispered Klaus, hugging his knees.</p><p>"Yes, Klaus, they are" Ben agreed.</p><p>"I don't even know how to name them" Klaus said.</p><p>"You'll find out, I'll help you" Ben said.</p><p>“How am I supposed to take care of a fucking baby when I can't even take care of myself?"</p><p>“Klaus”</p><p>"I'm going to screw it up, I'm going to become like Reginald and fuck my child"</p><p>“Klaus”</p><p>“What was I thinking when I said yes? Taking care of a baby? Me? Who am I kidding?!"</p><p>“Klaus!” Klaus finally stopped his ramblings in panic, realizing that his breathing began to accelerate. He turned to Ben, who grabbed his shoulders "Klaus, calm down, you'll do well, I know you will" Said Ben "You're not going to be a bad dad, you're not going to be like Reginald, you know how I know that?" Klaus shook his head, tears running down his cheeks and Ben continued.</p><p>"Because you're fucking kind. I don't know how Klaus, but after everything you've been through, you still manage to be a good person, and I admire that in you. You literally ignored the fact that you had been suffocated by Luther to comfort him. You comforted the brother who hurt you and you forgave him. Klaus, you're a good person, and you're going to do great with this baby, I know that, and I'm going to be here to tell you how much I'm proud of you more and more. I'm here, I'm not leaving you after all this time"</p><p>     Klaus had a wet laugh, wiping away tears that he didn't even realize had escaped, and instead of a <em>'I love you'</em> like in the movies, he said:</p><p>"I should've recorded you saying that for blackmail material in the future" He laughed, and Ben punched him lightly in the shoulder, smiling.</p><p>"Shut up, Klaus, you've ruined the mood!"</p><p>     Klaus laughed and finally hugged Ben, his brother returning the hug, the two laughing and Klaus crying, this time they were tears of happiness that flowed down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, while I was writing this chapter, I did research, and I saw that parents were not allowed in the rooms during childbirth, just womans were allowed in the room, until over the sixties hospitals started to loosen up and some hospitals started to let parents enter the rooms during childbirth, but as we are still in the early sixties in this fic, this hospital will not let parents in. </p><p>It was a long process and in the seventies only a few hospitals allowed parents to enter, in the eighties most, in the nineties almost all hospitals, so this hospital doesn't.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked it, comment if you want, I love reading comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>